This invention relates generally to a liquid container, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for filling and dispensing a liquid from a container.
Containers, specifically, wine containers, are generally known and may be constructed from a variety of materials and formed into a variety of shapes and sizes. For example, a wine-filled, plastic bladder or bag may be positioned within a box. Generally, the box is rectangular in shape and fabricated from cardboard and designed to protect the plastic wine bag. More specifically, some known boxed wines have a perforated opening sized to temporarily receive a wine dispensing spout therethrough while maintaining the plastic wine bag inside the box. However, because the opening is sized to receive only the dispensing spout therethrough, the wine bag is not removable and the entire box of wine must be discarded after use.
Although boxes generally protect wine bags from puncture and allow for portability of the wine, boxes constructed of cardboard may decrease the shelf life of the wine due to exposure to atmospheric temperature fluctuations and may limit the ability to stack multiple boxes on top of one another.